Blueprints
Blue Prints are building maps for Draconian technology. Each technology blueprint is divided into several parts. To build these blueprint technologies, all parts must be found and all requirements met. These can be obtained by successfully hitting Draconian cargo fleets. There are 3 tiers of blueprints: Tier 1: lvl 12 - 23 cargos *Impact Cannon D30-N 0/4 *Impact Cannon D30-L 0/5 *Assault Cannon D33-X 0/6 *Strike Missile D51-N 0/4 *Strike Missile D51-L 0/4 *Strike Missile D51-A 0/5 *Firestorm Rockets D91-N 0/4 *Small Cargo Hold 0/4 *Hull Streamlining I 0/4 *D2-V: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 5%Combat Speed *D2-E: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 7% Evade *D2-N: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 10% Map Speed *D2-T: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 14% Turn Speed Tier 2: lvl 29 - 37 cargos *Impact Cannon D30-A 0/5 *Assault Cannon D33-P 0/6 *Assault Cannon D33-A 0/7 *Siege Cannon D35-S 0/8 *Assault Missile D53-C 0/6 *Assault Missile D53-M 0/6 *Assault Missile D53-R 0/7 *Shockwave Mortar D71-N 0/4 *Shockwave Mortar D71-L 0/4 *Shockwave Mortar D71-A 0/5 *Firestorm Rockets D91-L 0/4 *Firestorm Rockets D91-A 0/5 *Medium Cargo Hold 0/5 *Hull Streamlining II 0/5 *D3-V: 1250 Armor, 278 tons, 5% Combat Speed *D3-E: 1250 Armor, 278 tons, 7% Evade *D3-N: 1250 Armor, 278 tons, 10% Map Speed *D3-T: 1250 Armor, 278 tons, 14% Turn Speed Tier 3:drops from lvl 40+ salvages *Siege Cannon D35-L 0/8 *Siege Cannon D35-X 0/8 *Siege Missile D55-A 0/8 *Siege Missile D55-E 0/7 *Siege Missile D55-V 0/8 *Assault Mortar D73-C 0/6 *Assault Mortar D73-M 0/6 *Assault Mortar D73-R 0/7 *Assault Rockets D93-C 0/6 *Assault Rockets D93-M 0/6 *Assault Rockets D93-R 0/7 *Siege Mortar D75-S 0/8 *Siege Mortar D75-V 0/7 *Siege Mortar D75-D 0/8 *Siege Rockets D95-F 0/8 *Siege Rockets D95-W 0/7 *Siege Rockets D95-D 0/8 *Large Cargo Hold 0/6 *Hull Streamlining III 0/6 *D4-V: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 5% Combat Speed *D4-E: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 7% Evade *D4-N: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 10% Map Speed *D4-T: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 14% Turn Speed In general, blueprints in *Tier 1 bps are dropped by 12-23 *Tier 2 bps are dropped by 29-37 *Tier 3 bps 40+ However, when you do not have all blueprints for a given tier completed, salvages designed to drop higher level bps will also drop bps for the incomplete lower tier. Hence you should, for example, try to finish all Tier 2 prints before attacking 40s, in order to ensure they really will drop Tier 3 bps and not something you will get with much more ease from a 31 salv. Now it is important to know that''' you can only have 4 blueprints of each tier in the works at once.' Meaning once you have found pieces for 4 weapons of one tier, you will not find pieces for a new weapon in this tier before you have completed one of the 4 already discovered. Note that you can have more than 4 uncompleted bps at once if they belong to different tiers. Once you discover the final piece of a Drac weapon, the next blueprint you find will almost always be the first part for a new weapon. '''The chances of obtaining a part is about 2-6%. '''This is pure luck and the drop rate has nothing to do with everything else. All Blueprint weapons refer BP weapons Draconian Blueprint Raid Not Yet Available from Salvages These blueprints can currently only be obtained by winning a revenge Raid. Hailstorm Anti-Mortar Rewarded in Revenge Raid 4 Anti-mortar defense weapon used to shoot down enemy mortars before they strike. D1 Zynthonite Armor This armor was given to players that collected set amounts of resources during the Revenge Raid III - Hull Heist event. Compound Armor Zynthium-based armor forged using advanced Draconian technology that provides additional protection bonusses against all types of weapons. Awarded during the Revenge Raid V - Base Invaders event. Draconian Blueprint Raid Event Available In Salvage EditEdit These are raid event wins made available that you can find by attacking Draconian salvage fleets and resource deposits. Salvage fleets must be level 4 or above and resource deposits level 6 or above to have a chance of dropping weapon parts Cargo Hold The medium cargo hold was awarded to each player that collected a set amount of salvage from Draconian salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid event.. Can be found as blueprints now. Increases your cargo capacity, enabling additional resources to be transported. NOTE: Combat Speed is no longer affected! NOTE: More than one can now be built on a ship! NOTE: Now available as Blueprint! Hull Streamlining Hydrodynamic modification to the exterior of the hull to incrase cruise speed on the world map. Each were given to every player that collected 4, 40 or 400 Million resources from draconian salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid II - Crimson Sea event. This does not influence battle speed!. CAN NOW BE FOUND AS BLUEPRINTS. Draconian Blueprint WeaponsEdit These are weapons you can find by attacking Draconian salvage fleets and resource deposits. Salvage fleets must be level 12 or above and resource deposits level 12 or above to have a chance of dropping weapon parts D30 Impact Cannons Mysterious Draconian Tech similar to Thud cannons. ''D33 Assault Cannons ''D35 Siege Cannons'' Powerfull weapons for ship-to-shore bombardment. ''D51 Strike Missiles'' Fast-firing missiles for great short range ship-to-ship sinking. ''D53 Assault Missiles'' ''D55 Siege Missiles'' D71 Shockwave Mortars '' '' ''D73 Assault Mortar D75 Siege Mortar 04:25, November 21, 2012 (UTC)04:25, November 21, 2012 (UTC)~~ '' '' ''D91 Firestorm Rockets ''D93 Assault Rockets'' '' '' D * A / RT = Damage per second ''D95 Siege Rockets'' Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS